


Forest

by dwynling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwynling/pseuds/dwynling
Summary: After running away from home, you find yourself lost in both thought and the forest.Alone in the dark, you have nobody who cares enough to save you should things go sour.At least, that's what you thought.





	Forest

It's dark in these woods - too dark - and the bitter cold bites at your flesh. No matter how fast you run, you cannot escape the freezing wind that slows your movements and locks your muscles like they were rusty mechanics. Eventually, your shivering grows too immense for you to continue - your body trembles almost violently, and you take a moment to gather your thoughts and think logically about what you had just done. 

Your parents - unloving and uncaring - had pushed you to your limit. You could not handle being treated like shit anymore - you were already struggling with your mind and your fears, and to be treated like the dirt upon which you stood was the trigger to your metaphorical gun. Tears stream down your face as you run from the building you'd once called home, finally deciding to take fate into your own hands. Where were you going? Did it really matter?

It had been over an hour since you had left, and your phone still sat dead silent in your pocket. If they cared, you thought, they'd have called by now. Hand trembling and ghostly white from the cold, you shakily reach for your phone and throw it with a sharp cry. 

It lands on something in the distance with a sharp metallic  _bang._

You pause in fear for a moment, worried you had hit a camper van or something, and you wait for angry owners to come out and set you straight. Moments pass. The deathly silence seems almost  _loud_ as you await punishment before the sound of an owl softly hooting draws you back into reality. Stepping forward, you see a rusted old car and your phone lying next to it.

The car has clearly been here for a while. It's an SUV type thing and looks like it could seat a family and take them out into the wilderness with no problems. Its red paint has all but peeled off, and it looks like there are bullet holes in the doors. The leather on the seats inside is ripped and rotten and covered in dirt and debris. The windows and doors, as battered as they seem, look intact - and boy did shelter look good right now. You reach for the door handle and shakily tug on it.

Your strength may be ripped from your muscles by the cold, but the door gives way with no issue. Relief floods through you as you practically throw your body onto the passenger seat of the abandoned vehicle and slam the door shut. Immediately you feel better - without the wind scratching at your face, you can sit and try to evaluate what you're going to do next.

However, instead of meaningful thought, the only thing you are capable of is loud sobbing. You huddle up on the trashed seat, arms pulling your knees to your chest, as you let out your emotions like a lost child. 

You don't know how long you sit there like this, time sliding past you like silk, but the sounds of laughter suddenly snap you back to reality. Suddenly the world stops spinning as you see figures out there in the darkening evening, one of which is brandishing a large knife. 

"Well, well, look what we got here," A figure yells before stepping forward. In the moon's light, you see he is a middle-aged man with a scarred nose and black stubble. Two other men step forward, both carrying some kind of duffle bag. You recognise them instantly - they're infamous men who pretend to be homeless, and then mug unsuspecting people when they fall for their tricks. You whimper, cowering in the leather chair. " _Get out, kid."_

You begin to obey out of terror, but before you can even move, you are violently pulled out of the car and thrown onto the ground. Before you know it, you're being aggressively searched - your phone is already in their hands, obviously picked up from the floor, but they want more. You beg them with shrill screams, telling them you have nothing, but they do not listen.

As you cry out into the dark, you hear the clunk of metal gears and the expulsion of air through pistons. 

That's when you notice the car has suddenly started it's engine. 

It shudders violently - headlights suddenly beaming - before the most horrific metallic grinding noise fills the air. The vehicle's doors open and hood lifts before they all fold around unnaturally. The chassis bends almost in half as the car begins to rise off the ground, and the SUV form is suddenly lost to a terrifyingly beastly appearance. 

"What the  _fuck!"_ You hear one of the men scream, and they start to run.

You watch helplessly as what appears to be a  _giant metal arm_ stretches out from the mechanical mess that was once a car and knocks down the three men, sending them fiercely crashing onto the cold, hard dirt. They all groan, before one of them screams. 

The SUV is no longer an SUV. It's a  _fucking robot._

It towers at least 25 feet tall - you think - and it watches with glowing red eyes as all four of you squirm on the ground in fear. You can't think or speak, you can only watch as the final chrome parts of the metal monster click into place. You can see horns on it's head like a bull and great metal spikes jutting out from all over its body - it looks like a giant steel minotaur.

It then lowers its body to the ground - transferring it's weight onto all four limbs - before roaring. You can't see a mouth anywhere, but you can hear the shrill screech of a roar with no issue. Your ears begin to hurt and your head pounds as the sound keeps going, and you soon expect a painful demise.

A punishment for abandonment. 

Suddenly, the metal face that peers down reveals a hideous maw - at least, you  _think_ it's a mouth. It has spiked teeth-looking projections in it like a predatory animal, and it reaches down with swift, precise movements to pick up one of the men. The man screams, yelling prayers and flailing in terror before he is flung like a ragdoll to God-knows-where. The next man - and furthest from you - is tossed the same way. The final man - the one with a knife - looks over to you, cursing the very day you came into existence before he is crushed with a great metal hand and thrown. 

Your breathing is virtually non-existent as you await your death. This monster had killed those men and now would kill you, too. This is what fate deals you when you finally find the strength to leave pain behind and seek a future. This. Death by  _giant fucking robot._

"Are...you alright?" A booming yet somehow gentle voice asks you, and you at first thought it was God. You aren't even religious. "Hello?" 

Your vision starts to fade as your body grows limb - the cold is ruthless and tears at your skin through your thin clothes, which doesn't help matters at all. Existence suddenly feels like a dream. No, a  _nightmare._

"Primus, I am the  _worst."_ You hear the voice again, and it's only when your stomach is prodded with a forceful touch that your thoughts swirl away to allow you to finally experience real life. You cough and wince in pain before you look up and realize the  _robot_ is the one talking.

The first thing you think?  _That voice does not match the face._

The second thing you think?  _Please don't kill me!_

You realize you didn't think the second at all because the robot seems taken aback. Your voice is still choked from your emotions as you cry out your words, and the cold dry air makes it hurt to speak at all.

"I'm not going to kill you, I swear," The robot says quietly yet with some panic, before it bends down to pick you up. You feel dizzy, like you're about to faint, as you feel surprisingly warm metal lift you from the ground. "I'm Whipfire, I...saw you were troubled, and those punks decided to give you a real hard time. It wouldn't be very Autobot of me to sit by and watch." 

You can't do anything but curl up and appreciate the slight warmth the robot's hand is giving off, drawing out a soft sigh from the chrome beast. 

"You're really not okay," Whipfire says with concern before he holds you close to his warm chest and begins to walk, "You're gonna come with me. We can be lost and alone together. Y'know, I have been out here for a  _long_ time, and not  _one_ human has found me. Not one! I thought maybe Optimus or Hound would get me first, but nope, I am apparently great at hiding- are you recharging? Oh, wait - it's called 'sleep' by you humans. That's okay. You undergo 'sleep'." 

You completely ignore the mumbled words of the horned machine as your frightened stupour becomes deep sleep, as if your body is ready to forget about this nightmare. Little did your shock-filled mind know, this entire dream was not a dream at all, and that when you wake, you will still be in the arms of the mysterious metal monster. Safe in slumber, and in the literal hands of a titan.


End file.
